Presentation Anxiety
by passionately happy
Summary: Zora has to prepare a French project... and present it! Easy, right? WRONG! Apparently, there's something in kooky Zora that none of us knows about. Review!


**This is practically what happened last Friday. I had this presentation, and I was literally feeling like I was having a heart attack. But…**

**Oh, for goodness sake, just read the story!**

**BTW, thank you for reading and reviewing "Make It Shine"! The entire story(one shot) will be told in Zora's POV. I put all the shows together: So Random!, Mackenzie Falls and a make up show(based on the show premiering on ABC Family), Pretty Little Snobs to make it more like a school(or a class?). **

**Each of these characters are based on people at my school. For example, Zora's based on me, Angela's based on one of my best friends, Mae is based on one of my classmates. Some characters are OOC, because I slightly altered them to fit my story. Example: Tawni's not that selfish.**

**And my teacher is so NOT bitter!**

**Enjoy :P**

I was hyperventilating.

Our studio teacher, Mrs. Bitterman assigned us with the biggest challenge of the year: French. I shuddered as my mind reversed me to a few weeks ago.

_Flashback:_

"_Okay. Read what's on the board, and then start. Then we have gym, if some of you eggheads focus." Mrs. Bitterman paused to glare at Nico and Grady._

_I squinted at the board. "How many animals are in___**(A/N: Insert your province/state into the blank)**__?Using your laptops/Pcs, look up animals in your province/state."_

_My best friend from the "Pretty Little Snobs" Cast, Angela, hopped over to my table. "Wanna work together, Z?"_

_I shook my head. "Nah. I would like to work alone."_

_Angela moved over to her friend(and my friend twihard36!) Dakota__**(A/N: Since my friend is named after a state =) **__Sonny paired up with Tawni and Chad(surprise, surprise!), who kept annoying me with inferences to Dora. Emily, a stalker from the Pretty Little Snobs cast, came over to me._

"_Can I work with you?" she asked, sugar coated into her voice. I panic-glanced at Angela, who shook her head vigorously._

"_Um… I'm working alone." I stuttered. _

_With a depressed sigh, she moved over to Mae, a Mackenzie Falls guest star. "Can I work with you?"_

"_One more thing." yelled Mrs. Bitterman. "You will be presenting this next Friday."_

_My heart stopped. Present? _

_Flashback end._

I blinked, returning myself to reality. My friends, the Mackenzie Snobs and the _Pretty Little Snobs _cast sat in their desks, laughing at _Pretty Little Snob's _Emily, suffering her way through her French presentation.

"_Mon-_tangy is mountain." she stuttered. "And lake is…" she peered at her paper. "Lacks?'

Mrs. Bitterman**(A/N: Pretend she is married!) **sighed. "Sound it out, Emily."

"L-A-C. Lack." She looked up at Mrs. Bitterman and smiled proudly.

Mrs. Bitterman sighed. "Okay. Just pick a person to go next."

Emily scanned the classroom. 'Hmm… Nico!"

Nico groaned. "Are you working alone, Nico?" asked Mrs. Bitterman.

"Yeah. Mrs. S split me and Grady up for being 'class clowns'." he glowered.

Nico did his presentation, glaring at Mrs. S, Mrs. Bitterman's assistant teacher. After Nico's presentation, Mrs. Bitterman sighed. "Be nice people, it's my birthday!"

**(A/N: It was my teacher's birthday Friday. Happy B-day Mrs. G! But wait… she's not going to read this, isn't she? :P)**

Nico snickered. "Nico says: You're old!" **(A/N: The class clown wrote that in her card. LOL!)**

Angela burst out into laughter.

Mrs. Bitterman rolled her eyes. "Alright, Nico. Pick a person to go next."

"Sonny!" He exclaimed. The class cheered, mostly because Sonny was going to shoot a movie in Wisconsin and wouldn't be back for another three months.

Tawni and Chad sank down their chairs, obviously wanting Sonny to present for the whole group. Sonny trotted up to the front of the class, smiling.

"Dans mon état, les ratons laveurs Milwaukee sont communs, mais ils sont généralement Pesty, ils sont très câlins." she began.

Sonny's presentation was full of bubbly facts, and we couldn't resist laughing. We gave her a hearty round of applause, and Chad looked lovestruck.

"Good Job, Sonny." smiled Mrs. Bitterman. "Now pick a person, and don't forget to hand me back your poster."

I sunk down lower in my seat. Sonny spotted my head and smiled. "Zora."

I sighed. "Thanks a lot." I hissed at Sonny. "I have presentation(twihard36) anxiety!"

Sonny laughed. "I don't think there's such thing."

I slunk my way over to the front of the classroom, and stared out into my classmates faces. I looked down and began reviewing how I was going to plan my speech. _What animal should I begin with?_

Inspiration struck me like a lightning bolt.

"For my project, I did the Great Horned Owl" I began. "Which is known as the Grand-duc d' Amerique. I did the Cougar, which is the, um, known as the Puma." I stuttered, almost hitting my head like I did in the Condor Studios Election. "And the Grizzly bear, which according to Google Translator, doesn't have another name in French."

A few people laughed. I looked up, surprised. The people I had tried so desperately to impress; _The Pretty Little Snobs _were laughing.

I regained my posture. "Most of these animals are found in the mountains, those bumpy rock hills at the bottom of the province, with the exception of the Great Horned Owl who lives in the North." I said, pausing. The whole room was silent. I awkwardly moved to the side, then the whole room started cheering. I exhaled the breath I've been holding in since the class started. I made my way to Mrs. Bitterman's desk, where she was smiling at me proudly. _This is how it feels to be Victorious!_

Sonny smiled at me as I sat down. "Zora, you were great! Everyone was laughing at that 'Google Translator' joke."

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Really, Z." assured Angela.

"I overcome Presentation Anxiety!" I exclaimed, beaming.

**Ko bang ilagay ang aking pangalan sa mga panaklong sa ilang mga bahagi sa ang buong kuwento sa kaso isang tao (smiles ay awesome / funny mapagmahal) steals ito kuwento. Kung siya / siya ay, Mangyari lamang na ulat sa kanya. Siya ay ruining ang point at masaya ng Fanfiction!**

**Je mets mon nom entre parenthèses dans certaines régions de toute l'histoire au cas où quelqu'un (sourires sont de taille / drôle aimant) vole cette histoire. Si il / elle est, S'il vous plaît de lui faire rapport. Il est le point de ruiner et le plaisir de Fanfiction!**

**Put that into translator! Thanks for reading! =D**


End file.
